Vampire Mistress
by Iferana
Summary: just something i came up with, hopefully its okay, there is some romance in it, but i tried not to come out and say who's with who


Vampire Mistress

There was a God that gave his five children the responsibility to create life for a planet. They each had different ideas of the life they wanted to create.

The first child, the eldest, gave the planet animals, plants, everything that would be needed to sustain life.

The second eldest, created creatures with magical powers, they were to be known to keep to themselves not wanting to create problems with anyone. There were several kinds within this society; to correspond to each of the elements, out of all of other kinds of people that the others would create, these creatures will be the ones that aren't much known about them because they don't want to cause trouble with others. Because of the powers they posses they have very long lives.

The middle child, wanted to have a kind people that could change their body into an animal, so he choose to create werewolves. He made to where everyone full moon they would have to change but if wanted to they could change any other time. The people he created, had heightened senses like a wolf, very strong, and could live for a long time.

The second youngest child, for some reason creates a dark society, whom would be known as vampires. This society liked to only come out in the dark, but what made them dark was not the strange powers they posses, the strength they held or the beauty of their looks, it was that they had to take blood form others to survive, which in turn gave them long lives.

They youngest child look at their siblings creations and wanted to be different. They wanted to create a kind that didn't have long lives or powers, who needed what their eldest sibling, gave to the planet to survive. A kind who could learn from their mistakes, a kind that had both good and evil intuitions because the child knew that nothing can pure, so they gave their creation the ability to decide on what they wanted to do with their life based on what they learn through their lives and by others. Which humans where born.

These five children, wanted to have a planet where they could watch their "children" grow, even though they didn't do it on purpose but the four societies that were created wasn't supposed to be together. Some of them could get along with each other but as the years went on it became worst. The magical kind, were the only ones who wouldn't cause harm to the humans, but they don't want anything to do with them. The werewolves and vampires seem to think that the humans were there to become their meal or just there for them. The vampires where more sundial about the humans but they would either make the humans become their salves or let them go to the deep in after they became vampires themselves or just kill them. The werewolves didn't kill as often but when they did it usually was a bunch of killings at a time because of their wolf instinct they lived in packs and hunted in packs. Handfuls of the humans became knowledgeable of the werewolves and vampires, so they took up the honor of protecting their kind by killing them.

God was disappointed of his children that they didn't talk to each before they went and created these creatures. So he decided to help the "children" of four of his children to get along, so he picked three of his best angels to help him. The decided to help one the society at a time, since they all had problems with the humans, and if the other would be on friendly terms with the humans they would be friendly back, so they started with the relationship between the magical world and the humans.

To get the relationship between the two it took years but it was finally where God wanted it to be. What sad was that in the process he lost an angel because trying to get the magical world to 

actually go out and live with the humans, the angel fell in love and had to give that up to do what they were required to do with the life in the living world they were given. They were born as one of the magical, so the angel had to give up the powers they process as angel and become someone of the magical society and use those powers to get the relationship started. But when they come back from the world of the living they are no longer an angel, their just a person from the magical world that has to watch the person they love and their family and friends live their lives in the living.

During that time the werewolves and vampires were slowly trying to change the way they have to live, trying to live peacefully with the humans. But as a precaution, God scent down his second angel down to be born as a werewolf but to be raised with humans that would love him so much that it didn't matter to them that their child is a werewolf. It took years for the human raised werewolf to come up with a way to help create peace between humans and werewolves. But again love came into play almost clouding the reason for being in the living world, in an act to protect the one they love they gave up their own life and with a wish they were able to help create peace. Because of the peace, the human families that were werewolf hunters slowly disappeared and the knowledge of werewolves in the human minds soon became just imagination.

While this was all happening the child that had created the vampires, watched as they wittiness a family of vampires slowly not need blood to survive. They were happy to see some of the others look up to them for help in not taking blood from humans. That blood tablets were created, to help reduced the need of human blood. But was quickly sadden of the destruction of that family, as well as relived that the third angel saved a child of that family. They were glad that their father and the last angel were going to see if this child can create a peace that was starting through the vampire society. Now here is the story of that very child that survived that terrible incident:

Once upon a time, there was a village surrounded by a forest and one day the mayor's daughter was walking in the forest looking for berries and herbs. She was a young woman, light brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Her name was Manami Akita, a new wife of one year. Manami has been very happy with her husband, Kazuo; only she wished for now in her new life was a child of her very own. But that dream was put aside because she and the rest of her family found out that her father was very ill, that can't be cured. That is why she was looking for anything that might help her father's pain.

In the mist of picking some berries she heard the faint sound that sounded like a cry.

"What could that be?"

Then she heard it again. It sounded like a child was in trouble. Manami rushed at the sound hoping everything was all right. In her panicked state, her heart was beating in fear for the child if it was even a child at all.

When she reached a clearing she could believe her eyes, in the middle of the clearing was a beautiful white wolf cradling a basket where the sounds was coming from. But the sounds that Manami was hearing weren't out of fear but it was giggling. She was relieved to hear that the child was okay. When she looked again she realized that there was other animals on the edge of the clearing as well. Upon realizing that, fear grew in her when she realized that this was very strange to see. Then she saw the white wolf looking at her with clear blue eyes, by looking at them Manami forgot that she wasn't suppose to look into any animals' eyes in fear of challenging them. But Manami felt no fear in looking into those eyes, she felt safe and calm.

"What is your name my dear?"

"Huh? Who is that?"

"My name is Usagi."

"Usagi? Where are you?" Manami asked looking around but only seeing animals.

"I'm right here in front of you."

"What?" Manami looked at the white wolf, which looked back then looked at the basket next to her, another giggle was heard. "You mean you are talking to me. But how? You are a wolf and I'm a human!"

"Things are not always what they appear to be. But don't worry I won't do anything to you, and I won't let the other animals to harm you that are here. They are just here to see this child."

"Okay I guess."

"So now what is your name?"

"Oh it is Manami Akita."

"What are you doing out in the middle of the forest, Manami?"

"I'm out here gathering berries and herbs. My father is very ill."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

"Would you do me a favor, dear?"

"Sure."

"This child is very important, but I can't be the one to raise it. I need a family who would take care of this child as one of their own."

"What is important about the child?"

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"The supernatural, well I am talking to you."

"But what about the supernatural, that is able to hurt you or kill you?"

"Like vampires or werewolves?" Usagi just stared at Manami. "Well I guess it could be true that they exist cause I did heard of some people that have disappeared over the years, and there are families that do hunt vampires and the only reason I know that is because I overheard my father. So when you think about it, it is possible to be such creatures, and they must be trying to stop from hurting humans because the talk about those things are not as common as they were long ago. So I guess I believe that they exist."

"What would you do if you would meet one?"

"Well it would depend on the situation, I'm sure that they act just like us in lots of ways because they would need to be like us to blend in right? So I would probably act normal like with any new person I meet. But if it was a bad situation it would be different because they aren't human but some humans act like monsters as well so you can't just blame them for just how they have to live their life because of the humans that do awful things to others."

"That is a strange way for a human to think like that, if you really believe that would you do something to help to create a bridge in between the two worlds?"

"Well, yes, if each world understood each other there would be less fear on both sides."

"Less fear in both worlds?"

"Yeah, we humans fear them because of the strength they have and what they have to do to survive to us it is not natural but to them it is normal. They don't have so much fear like us but if there are hunters out there to kill them then there are weapons and ways to kill, that I'm sure they are afraid of in some way."

"That's understandable."

"So, what kind of family are you looking for?"

"I think I just found the family."

"Who?"

"Yours, my dear."

"Mine!?"

"Yes, you want to the two worlds to coincide with each other, right? Well you aren't the only one, by taking this child that bridge will come into more of a reality."

"A mere child will be able to do that?"

"Come over here and look at the child."

Manami walked to Usagi, while thinking, "If this child could really do that and how would it happen with its life span?"

When she reached Usagi and the basket, Manami peered into the basket, the first thing she saw was bright pure blue eyes. Manami gasped at the sight, the child not only had beautiful eyes but had hair that was white with the same shine as the moon. Manami picked up the child to discover that it was a little girl.

"She's so beautiful!" she said cradling the baby girl. The baby watched the person who was holding her, but then giggled with glee and reached for Manami. "I think she likes me."

"Yes indeed, will you take her as your own child, Manami?"

"Yes, I will, Kazuo will be so surprised, he is now a father of a beautiful girl. And father, he'll be happy he is now a grandfather."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure she is in good hands." Usagi stood up and walked away.

"I'm glad you think so. Usagi? ... Where are you going?"

"Don't worry you will be a very good mother for the child." Usagi started to disappear.

"What?" Manami looked to find that only thing that was left of Usagi was a gust of wind that swirled her and the baby. All she could do was blink for a few seconds until she heard a 'coo' from the baby. "Well I guess we should head home, hmm? I can't believe that I'm a mother, wow."

If you looked closely at Manami's eyes you can see the love that use to be just love of a wife and daughter but now has developed into the love of a mother who will love and protect her child no matter who or what the child becomes.

Back at the village a man who had short black hair and dark blue eyes, watched his wife coming out of the forest, while his was working in the field. At the moment he didn't notice the bundle and extra basket that his wife was carrying until she called his name stopping him from doing his work. The first thing he noticed from Manami was her smile that was even brighter than on their wedding day. Then he heard a sweet sound coming from the buddle that Manami was holding.

"What was that?"

"Your daughter, my dear husband," said Manami, walking closer to Kazuo to show him their child.

"My daughter?"

"Yes would you like to hold her?"

Kazuo was speechless, taking a hold the baby.

"But how, Manami?"

"I was told that she needed a family that would take care of her, and I thought since we want a child why not take in this child, besides as soon as I looked at her I knew she was my child, I felt it in my heart."

"I'm glad, because that is the same with me." Kazuo smiled and gave Manami a kiss on the forehead. "So have you given her a name?"

"I was thinking something like Moriko."

"Moriko. What a lovely name, Manami." Kazuo hands Moriko to his wife. "Let's get a room together for her, and supplies that we are going to need. Oh and we'll have to go to your father, he'll want to see his granddaughter."

"Yes, and I'll tell you what happened."

"Sounds good, let's get her inside." Taking the two baskets and walking along side Manami toward a mansion.

When Moriko was placed into her grandfather's arms, the mayor felt strength filling his whole body. Some afterwards the doctor told the mayor and his family that he was healthy again. The doctor that it was a miracle but the mayor and his family knew it was because of Moriko.

"She seems to have a healing power," said the mayor.

"Yes, but since she is just a baby she can't control her powers." Manami placed Moriko into the crib. "I wonder if she has other powers as well."

"If she does then we'll have to have help her to learn and control them."

"Yes, it is going to be interesting."

"Good thing the villagers are understanding, when it comes to supernatural things."

"Yeah that is a good thing, because I have a feeling that she's going to show us even more supernatural things."

"Huh-ha my granddaughter is going to help others to understand that everything on this world has a place alongside each other." The mayor put his arm around his daughter and smiled at her and Moriko who is now fast asleep. "Let's go downstairs and let her rest."

"Sure."

The mayor and Manami walked out of the room, not noticing inside the crib the temperature decreased until ice crystals started to form around Moriko.

One of the villagers, an older gentlemen, he sensed a presence that he once took care of when he was younger. For his age, the man was just as healthy as when he was young, except now he has short white and gray hair, and dual hazel eyes. He walked toward the mayor's office to see why he would sense such presence. Once he reached the office in saw what he was sensing.

"Yes Ronin? Is there something the matter?" asked the mayor.

"Yes Mayor, I sense a vampire."

Both the mayor and Manami gasped at the word.

"A vampire?"

"Yes, the child that Manami is holding is the vampire."

"What if she is one?" Manami cried holding Moriko close to her as possible.

"You aren't afraid of the fact that she is one?"

"No she is my child no matter what is she is."

"I see, let me see her, I promise I won't do anything to her."

Manami hesitated at first but she knew he wouldn't especially in front of her father. She walked over to Ronin, and showed him Moriko.

"Amazing, she isn't just a vampire, but a pureblood."

"A pureblood?"

"Yes, but not just any pureblood, she must be the last of her family because I thought everyone of her family was gone many years ago."

"She is the last of her family?"

"Well I think so."

"But how can you tell?"

"The color combination of her eyes and hair only belong to that family, and to see the mayor healthy again, which is a blessing, is also another factor to say that she belongs to that vampire family."

"What family is that?"

"The Hume family. They were a strong vampire family that had amazing powers, which include the power to heal. They were targeted because they wanted peace among the vampires and humans."

"Ronin, do they also have the ability to control ice?"

"Well some high aristocrats can, I do know that, but I wouldn't be surprised if they do have that power, why do you ask?"

"Well sometimes when I check up on her there are ice crystals in her bed."

"So there are purebloods and aristocrats?" asked the mayor.

"Yes, the purebloods are few in number but are at the top of all vampires. They are the only ones that can turn humans into vampires, which doesn't happen too often anymore because what they can turn into if they aren't careful, but that will be explained later.

"Below the purebloods are the aristocrats, under them are common vampires (these two groups don't have the ability to turn humans into vampires) and then there are former humans. The former humans are watch by a few of the aristocrats, but they gradually lose their sanity to the point that they will run away from the aristocrats and attack humans, when this happens they say they are 'Level E' or 'Level End.' When they reach this point they have to be killed because they are far too gone to help them."

"That's terrible!" yelled Manami.

"Awful."

"Yes it is, well I'll be heading out now." Ronin turned around to head out.

"Wait, Ronin."

"Yes?"

"Would teach yes about vampires so we will be able to understand how she'll have to live her life? I think it would be the better if we knew more about her kind then waiting and not understand when something does happen that is strange to us to know what to do."

"That's understandable Manami. I will, but the things that you will be told will probably be things you should not hear."

"It's okay like I said I would rather know now than later, so I'll be able to have some preparation on how to handling things."

"Alright I'll come by later this week to talk to Karuo and you, Manami. Good day to all three of you." He did a sloppy wave good bye then left through the door.

"Well at least Moriko will make life in this village interesting won't she, Manami?"

In the next few years, everyone in the village knew of the secret, at first was surprised of what the mayor's granddaughter was. But within these few years the village grew attached to the little girl and couldn't think of any reason to harm her.

As a little girl, Moriko was always smiling, laughing and running around with the other village kids. At the age of four, her white hair was long enough to be put in two puffy pigtails. She wore a plain little dress, and simple shoes. A lot of times Manami, would fine her sweet daughter with the farm animals and pets of the villagers with smudges of dirt all over her from playing with the animals.

One day a family was traveling through the forest, they heard giggling, when they went to find the source. They were surprised to a child playing with wild animals alone. Scared to see such things they left the area as soon as possible, saying that the child was unnatural, a 'demon' because only unnatural creatures could play with wild animals.

When the family reached the village, where they were going to restock their supplies, they saw the child walking into the village. The family was speechless, as the village wasn't afraid.

"Don't let that child in the village!" yelled the man of the family. "She's a demon!"

"My good sir, that child is the grandchild of the Mayor of this village," said a merchant, waving to Moriko. Who waved back and started running with a smile on her face.

"We saw her playing in the forest with wild animals alone. Which is unnatural for child to play with wild animals especially for a girl!" exclaimed the women holding her children closer to her as possible.

"Stay away from my family demon!" yelled the man.

"What's a demon?" asked Moriko, standing next to the merchant.

"A demon is what people call others that are believed to be evil, wicked or cruel, or they are an evil spirit. Evil supernatural beings are also referred as demons," replied the merchant.

"I'm not a demon am I?"

"No you aren't, these people just don't want to except that there are people that have a connection to the wild."

"It's unnatural for children to be playing in the woods and not worrying if they are in a dangerous place, she is a demon, only a demon is able to do that!"

"Don't you call her a demon, she is no such thing!"

The family, and the on lookers turned to see Manami standing with the mayor.

"Mommy!" yelled Moriko happily running to Manami and practically knocking Manami down with a hug.

"Don't listen to these people, dear, they don't know what they are talking about."

"You're her mother, how as a mother can you let you daughter into the forest by herself? I would never let my children to do that," asked the scared mother. "What kind of kind of mother are you?"

"What kind of mother would allow her children hear their father calling another child a demon for just being in the forest? I grow up in this village and I always played in the woods as a child with my friends and we never had a problem. So don't call me a bad mother because I am raising her and her brother the way my husband and I was raised. And that includes not being afraid of the forest."

"You are all crazy, you are all demons, monsters!" yelled the man.

"Sir, you and your family needs to leave if you are going to go around and call anyone in this village a demon, this is how this villages operates if you don't like it then don't come back," said the mayor with a firm voice.

"You can count on that, we are never coming back to this demon filled village." The man gathered his family and left not even taking the supplies that he bought exclaiming that it was as evil as the villagers.

"Well that was uninspected," sighed the mayor.

"Indeed," agreed the merchant.

"Moriko, don't let those people scare you alright, there is nothing wrong with you and what you like to do."

"Yes, mommy."

"Yeah, letting their words get in your way in continuing your life, then they are getting what they wanted, to make you think that you are one when you are not."

"Some people think everyone needs to do the same thing and believe in the same thing to be considered normal, but that isn't true, if you believe that what you do is normal for you then you are normal, it is hard for some to understand that," said Manami stroking Moriko's hair with care.

"Okay mommy, can we go see Taro now?"

"Of course, I'm sure your father is having a lot of fun with him," said Manami laughing, thinking on how ornery her little boy is.

When Manami and Moriko reached their home, they saw a light haired two year old boy, with dark blue eyes being chased by his father giggling away. When Taro saw his mother and sister he squealed with joy, happy to see them, running to give them hugs, with a breathless father jogging tiredly after him.

"Good you guys are home, it's your turn to play with him." Kazuo said exhausted.

"Moriko will you play with Taro, so I can fix dinner and your father can rest."

"Alright, come on Taro lets go play with Ylva."

"Okay sis, Ylva! Ylva!"

"Ylva, where are you?" Moriko yelled along with her brother for their half-dog, half-wolf, that was different shades of grays and who had soft yellow eyes, who likes to play with her 'brother and sister.'

Years later, at the Cross Academy, where there are two classes, Day class and a Night class. The reason for this is because the Night class is all vampires, which the Day class does not know. To keep that fact a secret, the disciplinary committees come into play, where they keep the two classes apart awhile switching classes.

Right now the two disciplinary committees, Yuki Cross, a girl with long brown hair and brownish red eyes, who just found out that she was a vampire, but not just any vampire, a Kuran, a pureblood. She was adopted by the Headmaster of the Academy, who raised her.

The other disciplinary committee, Zero Kiryu, a boy with longish silver hair and silver eyes, he found out that his twin brother, Ichiru was still alive, and his secret about being turned into a vampire was now known to the night class and Yuki. He was taken in by the Headmaster, after his family was killed and he became a vampire.

Yuki and Zero were in the office of the Headmaster along with the President and Vice President of the Night class and the other vampires who was closest to the President of the Night class.

The Headmaster, who had his goofy moments, wore glasses and had long white hair that was in a low ponytail.

The President of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran, had long dark brown hair and crimson eyes, he said he was Yuki's older brother, but really he was the ancestor of Yuki's family, but he was raised as her brother.

The Vice President, Ichijo Takuma, who had longish dirty blonde hair, and golden eyes. It was hard to imagine that he was a vampire because of how he acts.

Then there was Kaname's two right-hand men, Aido Hanabuso and Kain Akatsuki, Aido had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He likes to flirt with the Day class girls who like him, but he can be playful one moment then be cruel the next. Kain had messy short, dirty blonde hair, and yellowish eyes, he has a carefree attitude and is perceptive and is frequently sensitive to other's feelings. Aido and Kain are cousins.

Ruka Souen, is a beautiful vampire with long light brown hair and light green eyes. She is attracted to Kaname and very loyal and protective of him.

Shiki Senri, is Kaname and Yuki's cousin, also a model, who has short dark brown hair and blue/gray eyes. He is always with Rima, it seems they have a very good relationship.

Rima Tohya, a model, with blonde hair with two pigtails, and blue eyes. Her and Shiki process similar personalities.

The last person in the room was Seiren, Kaname's unofficial bodyguard. Seiren has trimmed short light silver in a bob haircut, with a single small braid on the side. She is the first to defend him and seems to act as a spy for Kaname.

"So why did you call us use Headmaster?" asked Yuki.

"Well since break is coming up, I was going to have you guys do something for me," said the Headmaster glance through some papers.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Well in a village awhile away, there are two students who has been accepted into this school."

"So you want us to be errand boys so to speak," said Zero in an irritated tone.

"Well yes and no, these two don't need help to come here but one needs some convincing to come here."

"Who are these students?" asked Kaname.

"Yeah and why do we all have to go?" questioned Aido.

"Well they are the children of the mayor of the village. Their mother heard about this school and wants her children to come here. Their names are Moriko and Taro Akita, I would think it would be Taro who would need some convincing to come here because of what his mother told me he has a lot of friends compared to his sister especially for what she is."

"For what she is?" wondered Yuki to herself.

"She is a vampire isn't she?" asked Ichijo.

"Yes, that is the main reason why their mother wanted her to come here, to meet other vampires like herself. But it was Taro who wants to come."

"But why do you need to convince her, it is her choice if she doesn't want to come here."

"It's because of who she is, is the reason she should come here, and her mother agrees. It is because of her, that the whole village believes in vampires and supernatural things and wants peace with the supernatural world."

"So the village knows that she is a vampire?" asked Ruka.

"What about her brother?" asked Kain.

"He is human along with their parents."

"So who is she, why it is important that she should come here?" asked Kaname.

Everyone looked at the Headmaster to here the answer.

"When she was young, her parents were told that she was part of the Hume family, and because of her looks and abilities that she is from the main branch of the family, which means she might be close to being a pureblood, but there is a slim chance that she is a pureblood."

"A pureblood?" exclaimed Yuki. "She might be a pureblood."

"She could but is highly doubtful that she is one, because the family faded away from existence."

"The Hume family?" Aido said wondering out loud. "But I thought they were gone."

"That's what we all thought but according to the person who told them that, is very certain that she is the very last one of her family."

"Who was this person?" asked Zero.

"Well, you probably heard of him, Zero, because this person was once a vampire hunter, who retired and is now living in that very village."

"Who?" asked Zero.

"His name is Ronin Tanaka, and he helped Moriko to control her powers." Everyone was quiet to hear that a vampire hunter and a very good one, lives in a village that has a vampire living there and also helping her, that is until Aido spoke.

"A vampire hunter helping a vampire? That is about amazing to hear as well to hear that a member to the Hume family is alive," laughed Aido. Some of the other smiled at the comment but Zero glared at him.

"Yes, well it happen, so that is the reason she should come here."

"But why should she come here?" asked Ruka.

"Well, I guess I should tell you guys, her mother was told that she would be the one who would bring peace between humans and vampires, which she has already begun with her village."

"I see and here would be a good place for her to be because if others vampires and vampire hunter who don't wish that will try to kill her," said Kaname.

"Yes, so will you all go and try to get Moriko to come here, if you can get her to come then Taro will come also. I hoping seeing you all and your different personalities and experiences at this school will help her to decide to come. So here is your destination, you will be staying at the mayor's home, they know you are coming so they will be ready for you." The Headmaster handed Kaname a paper with instructions to get to the village.

"We will get going as soon as everyone is ready," Ichijo said.

"That won't be necessary all of the things you will need is already to go, you just have to into the limo and go."

"Okay let's go you guys!" said Yuki getting excited to see a new village and new people.

"So what village are we going to?" asked Ichijo.

"Higashisonogi," answered Kaname.

"That's a good distance away, it's going to be a long ride," Kain pointed out, yawning.

"So why is the Hume family gone?" asked Yuki.

"The Hume family wanted peace with humans and vampires, so when they started to talk about having peace with the humans, the elder vampires didn't like that. But the idea started to spread anyway, so the elder vampires order the Hume family to stop saying such things. They knew that all the years that there was a Hume family they never drank blood only a few times and that only happens with mates, so they were hated before they came up with the idea of peace. So for the elders it was just another reason to get rid of the Hume family. Every person, vampire hunter or vampire that went after the Hume family, was either killed or began to believe that such idea could happen. Since that didn't work, the elders themselves went after the family, in doing so 

they did kill the Hume family but in cost of their own lives. It was said that every member of the family died, but I guess it isn't true since Moriko is a member," explained Aido.

"So the elders didn't want peace with humans, but now the vampires want peace."

"Yes, after the incident the rest of the vampires decided it would be the best to have peace, because it cost a whole family their lives trying to promote the idea when that family had friends that was humans that knew they were vampires and was deeply sadden about their deaths," said Ichijo.

"You said that the Hume members only drank blood a few times, how is that possible?" asked Zero.

"Well none us really know how, but we think that through the generations they drank less and less blood to where they don't really need at all, it is also the reason they get along with humans so well. But they need more than half Hume blood to have that ability, that we give only to them," answered Aido.

"It must be nice to not need blood, and still be able to live," sighed, Yuki with admiration.

"It's the way you look at it, I guess," shrugged Aido.

Kaname and Ichijo smiled, Shiki, Rima and Seiren was just being themselves, Ruka ruled her eyes, Zero tried to act like he didn't know anyone in the limo and Kain was half asleep.

Hours later, the group reached, Higashisonogi, a village in the middle of a forest. The village was full of simple houses, and the only way to describe them is cute. There were beautiful farm lands with people plowing, picking weeds, herbs and crops out of the ground. There were little flower gardens if front or behind some houses.

The limo pulled up to a mansion, it had a fountain, bushes on each side of the drive way. When the limo stopped, the group got out to be greeted by a butler.

"We've been expecting you, your luggage will be put in your rooms," said the grayed haired butler. "So please come this way, Mrs. Akita has been waiting for you to arrive." The butler stepped aside to allow them to go into the mansion.

Inside the mansion, there was old fashion furniture, beautiful stairs going up to the second floor. A maid came through a door with a tray that had a tea kettle on it.

"Oh you're here, I was just getting Mrs. Akita some tea, here follow me she is just in the front room," the young maid smiled leading all of them into the front room.

Inside the room sat a middle age lady watching outside the window. She had gray streaks through her hair, even a few wrinkles but still can be said to be lovely for someone of her age.

"Mrs. Akita, your guests are here and here is your tea, I'll get more for our guests," said the young maid, sitting the tray down on a table in the middle of two couches.

"Thank-you Millie," said Mrs. Akita, "I hope your trip was alright, I'm Manami Akita." Manami said standing and walking towards her guest and putting out her hand.

"The trip was fine Mrs. Akita, I'm Kaname Kuran," giving Manami's hand a shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kuran, would all of you sit down, Mr. Cross did tell me you would be visiting Mr. Kuran, but I'm afraid he didn't inform me on who else would be coming with you."

"That's alright, Mrs. Akita, my name is Ichijo Takuma."

"Hi I'm Headmaster Cross's adopted daughter, Yuki Cross but I'm Kaname's sister," said Yuki with a big smile. "And that is Zero Kiryu." She pointed to Zero who decided to side next to the window.

"Mr. Cross did mention that he had a daughter but I didn't get to meet her, so I'm glad to be meeting you right now Miss Yuki."

"I'm Aido Hanabuso, and this is-" Adio gestured toward Kain who looked still sleepy.

"Kain Akatsuki."

"It's Ruka Souen."

"Shiki Senri."

"Rima Tohya."

"Seiren."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all; I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank-you ma'am," said Ichijo.

"Mrs. Akita."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us about your daughter and how she became your daughter if she is a vampire?" asked Kaname.

"Well, to put it is simple terms I found her in the forest, my husband and I took her in, not to long after that we noticed something strange about her but she was are daughter no matter how strange she was. We were told that she was a vampire, we accepted that and since we did so did the rest of the village, we've gotten so used to the things she is able to do that if a traveler would say something bad about her we would stand up for her even if what some people call your kind, a 'monster,' the whole village loves her but she needs to be with some of her kind even if it is only for s short time, everybody needs that. So when I met Mr. Cross and heard of his idea with the school I knew I had to get her there even for a short time."

"That's amazing how the whole village would accept a vampire in their town," said an amazed Yuki.

"Yah, how didn't they get frighten?" asked Aido.

"Well when a baby is able to heal the mayor, that has been the mayor for a long time and a retried vampire hunter to accept the baby vampire as who she was and not for what she is, the villagers felt safe with the child, but end the end no-one in this village would have any other way."

"Sounds like the people in this village are very trustworthy of their mayor," said Ichijo.

"Yes they were, at that time the mayor was my father and now that his has retried my husband is now the mayor."

"That's cool, Mrs. Akita," exclaimed Yuki.

"I guess it is," Manami said with a small smile.

"So where is your daughter?" asked Zero.

"Oh, she is most likely to be in the forest, where she mostly is at nowadays. Usually Taro can find her so I'll take you to him, he's working in the fields if you don't mind walking through them."

"No its fine, we probably should meet your son as well," Ichijo had a big smile on his face because he knew Ruka wasn't very happy about walking through the fields.

"Okay, please follow me then."

They followed Manami to the back door of the mansion, to find beautiful gardens there were behind the building. There was a fountain with what looked like an angel in the fountain, there were arches with vines covering them, which covered most of the side walk, and there were flowers everywhere. Many of the flowers were roses, there was a section where there were just white roses. In another section of the garden there was a gazebo that was concealed from being seen except when walking to it. There were all different types of trees keeping the garden cool but gives the plants underneath enough light to survive.

"This garden is beautiful," gasped Yuki.

"Yes, this garden is amazing," said Rima looking around.

"Who did this? It must have taken some time," asked Ruka.

"Well I started it when I was young, but I slowly stop because I got married and eventually had two kids to take care of. You can thank Taro and Moriko, for getting it started again, but since Taro helps out in the fields, it is Moriko and I who work on it. I give her all the credit because she seems to have a way with nature, it's like she was born to be with nature, she's good with animals and plants. When she works on this garden, it is pretty much the only time we see her for a long period of time because she walks in the forest so much."

"Well you three did a good job," exclaimed Yuki.

"Thank-you, we're almost to the back of the garden, hopefully Taro isn't too far away that you'll have to walk a long ways to see him."

A few minutes later they reach a gate, when Manami opened it, what was seen was a field.

"Oh look there Taro coming back," said Manami. She looked at the sky. "Well he would be getting back it's getting late."

Taro is now sixteen, his light brown was lighter from being in the sun every day, and he has grown into a young hard working boy.

"Hi mother, are they the guests that you were waiting for?"

"Yes, this Kaname Kuran and his friends."

"Hello Mr. Kuran, I'm Taro Akita, nice to meet all of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," said Kaname giving a slight smile toward the boy.

"Taro, do you know where your sister is?" asked Manami.

"Well I saw her this morning walking into the forest. She's probably in the clearing, why?"

"They wanted to talk to her, and I was wondering if you take them to her."

"Alright, I'm not exactly clean but I'll take them to her but I need to put these up," Taro raised the tools up.

"I'll take them, just don't be too late in getting back, Taro, you don't need to be out late."

"Yes, mother," Taro handed the tools to his mother.

"The backdoor will be unlocked for you when you get back, I know you guys are used to the dark, but you are our guests we don't won't anything to happen to any of you."

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Mrs. Akita, we won't make you worry," said Ichijo.

"Thank-you, see all of you later, be careful."

"We will mother," Taro waved to his mother who started back into the garden. "It will take about fifteen minutes to get to the forest, then another half an hour to get to the clearing that Moriko usually is at."

"Usually is at? You mean we might walk all that way and she might not be there?" asked a fuming Ruka.

"It depends on what kind of mood she is in if she'll be there or not, even if she isn't there, most of the time all you have to do is wait there and she'll come because it's like the forest tells her that someone is waiting for her."

"What do you mean the forest tells her things?" asked Aido.

"Well one time I got lost looking for some mushrooms, and about an hour of walking in circles Moriko showed up saying that she was told that I was lost when looking for mushrooms. When it takes a few hours to look for mushrooms, and she didn't know I was out there because she left early that morning and she doesn't usually get back until late at night and I was in a different part of the forest that she is always in," he paused for a second to make sure that he was taking his guests on the right path to the clearing. "So I came up to the conclusion that she can 

communicate with nature because of that time and all of the times that she helps injured animals or taken care of animals that have lost their families or homes, it's like her sixth sense."

"That's kind of cool, that she is able to have a connection to nature," said Yuki.

The rest of the trip was quiet, except the sounds of the night time life of the forest. But then they could hear something that wasn't made by the creatures of the forest.

"What's that?" asked Yuki.

"It sounds like singing," whispered Aido.

"It must be my sister, which means she is in the clearing," exclaimed Taro his pace quickening.

When they got closer to the clearing they could hear the words of the song:

_Standing here tonight_

_Looking at the moon_

_Wondering why I am what I am_

"Wow she has a beautiful voice," Yuki said almost falling from tripping over a root because she wasn't paying attention.

_The way I am dressed_

_You think I would be purist person_

_White hair, meaning innocent_

_Pure blue eyes, standing for calmness_

_And in a white gown for virginity_

"I wonder if she is as beautiful as her voice!" said Aido.

_People tell me that I'm sweet_

_Smart, beautiful, wonderful_

_Someone that any guy would want_

_That my voice is like honey_

_Smooth and sweet_

"The song is kind of sad in a way," Rima pointed out.

The group reached the clearing to see a figure shining in the moon light. The figure of a young woman, who had white hair, with a light blue tint, that fell to her ankles which sparkled in the light, thin light blue ribbon flowed in and out of her hair to keep it from getting caught by brushes and such. The woman had a white dress, the bottom of it reached almost to the ground, and she had on white short high heeled shoes. She way facing away from the group and looking up towards the moon.

_If I'm all those things_

_It sounds like I should be an angel_

_Especially since I wear white_

_Or should I be a fairy_

_I do love nature_

_So why am I what I am?_

_Having all those symbols of innocence and purity_

_Then why?_

_Am I not any of those things_

_Those things shouldn't be told to someone like me_

_Do you know why?_

_I'm not a human_

_Not an angel_

_I'm not a fairy_

_But the creature of the night_

_Opposite from people_

_Something that is dangerous_

_Whom can be awful_

_A thing that doesn't stand for anything pure_

_That is what I am, a creature of the night_

The woman turned when she heard clapping, the group saw that she had pure blue eyes that glittered in the moonlight, making them even purer.

"Taro why are you out here?" asked the young woman. Her voice was just as beautiful as when she was singing.

"Mother told me to bring our guests to you, Moriko"

"Guests?" That is when Moriko noticed the people behind her brother. "People from the Cross Academy and vampires no less, why are you here?" she wasn't answered. "So, if none of you are going to answer me, then I'll be leaving now."

"Wait! We're here to talk to you about going to Cross Academy," yelled Yuki.

"Figured as much, you're a Kuran aren't you, and the guy next to you your brother and don't forget the one behind you a vampire hunter who was turned into a vampire, which means the rest of you are from the noble class."

"How do you know that?" Yuki asked nervously.

"It not too hard to figure out, especially you and your brother, the rest is slightly around you, which means most likely your pureblood and I can also smell it in the air, you two have that quality of a pureblood in the air."

"You have some strange abilities, for a vampire that has been raised by humans," Ichijo said.

"You're not just a member of the Hume family are you Moriko?" asked Kaname.

"What do you mean, Kaname?" asked Yuki.

"She's a pureblood."

"But that's impossible, the main family was killed, there is a possibility for a vampire to have Hume blood, but being a pureblood. How?" Aido half asked and half yelled the question.

"Well it's true, I am a pureblood from the Hume family, but it doesn't really matter if that is what I am or not."

"What do you mean if it doesn't matter or not? You're the last of the Hume family and a pureblood," yelled Yuki.

"Like I said it doesn't matter."

"I can't believe you can say that, you're the only kind of vampire that doesn't crave blood, that fact can be very useful in bringing peace between humans and vampires. That is the soul reason for Cross Academy," yelled Yuki again.

"Why would that help, what do you want me to do? Try to teach you to be the same way?"

"Maybe?" asked an uncertain Yuki who didn't even think of that.

"I see one of you that wouldn't be able to do it."

"Who?" asked Aido.

"You."

"Me? Why me?"

"I can tell you have the hardest time to ignore the temptation of the smell of blood."

During this whole time Taro, couldn't believe his sister was being like this, he knew she didn't want to go but saying something like that to someone isn't like the Moriko he knows no matter how clam she sounds.

Everyone was looking at Aido, he had wide, sad eyes and then he looked to the ground like he was defeated. At that time nobody knew what to say or do, at the same time they knew it was true, but also knew that there were vampires worse than Aido.

"You might be able to do that with some, but you would be able to help create better blood tablets for the rest," suggested Ichijo.

"My answer is still no, now I suggest you go back to the house, Taro tell mother I'll be there in the morning," with that Moriko turned around and headed deeper into the forest.

"I'm very sorry about that you guys, she normally doesn't act like that, I don't know what's got into her," apologized Taro.

"No, we were trying to get her to do something she doesn't want to do, nobody wants to be forced to do something," said Kain.

"We best head back to your house Taro," said Ichijo.

"Alright."

With that Taro lead everyone back to the house for the night.

In the deepest part of the forest, Moriko sat next to a spring wondering why she was like that towards people she doesn't even know.

"Is the darkest finally coming out to where I say such awful things to people?" whispered Moriko. She looked at herself in the reflection of the spring, and then she looked up to the moon and started to sing.

_The Dark that is buried deep within_

_Is such a burden_

_You can't control the darkness_

_That is present in your heart_

_It squeezes you, suffocating you_

_Until it can't no more_

_It's bleeding through_

_I can't stop it_

_It's coming_

_The darkness in my soul_

_Is a dangerous thing for everyone_

_Sometimes you fall in it_

_Never being able to get out_

_Or maybe you're born with it_

_You have it for all of you life_

_But what can you do?_

_Beware it may hurt you_

_It may kill you from the inside out_

_You'll always have it_

_No matter what you do_

_It crushes you, until it can't_

_It's bleeding through_

_I can't stop it_

_It's coming_

_The darkness in my soul_

_Is a dangerous thing for everyone_

_If I don't watch it my darkness will hurt the people I love_

The next morning, Yuki wanted to walk in the garden. She was still amazed on how beautiful the garden looks. Something came to her ears, it was someone talking.

"So what do you think, Diana? Aren't they lovely this morning," the voice sighed. "Diana, I didn't do something was very pleasant of me, I said something I should've."

Yuki heard a whimper, when she looked around a wall that had vines weaving themselves through the cracks of the stones. Yuki saw Moriko looking at the white roses, with a white wolf with blue eyes lying at her feet.

"I should apologize, but they might not even talk to me now. What should I do, Diana?" Diana whined at Moriko. "You don't know either," she sighed again. She went back to looking at the roses. "How about a song, Diana, to lighten up the mood, huh?" Diana wagged her tail happily knowing that her 'sister' was happy when she would sing.

Yuki kept hidden so she could listen to Moriko sing.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Life is sweet_

_Only if you wish it to be_

_Flowers, makes life grand_

_Each flower means something special_

_Some more than others_

_Orchids are white_

_Dandelions are yellow_

_Life is sweet_

_Only if you wish it to be_

_Flower, are what makes life beautiful_

_Stand for love, peace, friendship and more_

_Didn't you know that?_

_Tulips are pink_

_Lilacs are purple_

_Life is sweet_

_Only if you wish it to be_

_Flowers, makes you feel special_

_They are amazing in their own way_

_The smell of flowers is the smell of purity_

_Poppies are orange_

_Calla Lilies are green_

_Life is sweet_

_Only if you wish it to be_

_Flowers are all kinds of colors_

_Some you can make into any color you wish_

_So it can mean something that is special to you_

_Life is sweet with flowers_

Moriko smiled, then she heard clapping, turning to see Yuki there with a cheerful look on her face.

"That was wonderful Moriko! You have such a lovely voice."

"Thanks."

Diana got up to go over to Yuki, and started to sniff her, after she was done she wagged her tail and let Yuki pet her and then went back to lie down.

"What are you doing out so early?" asked Yuki.

"You know I should be asking you the same thing," Moriko smiled and Yuki giggled. "Well I always come in the morning and walk around checking up on all the flowers and enjoy the morning mist."

"I just wanted to explore the garden, it is so beautiful, Mrs. Akita said you did most of the work to make it this beautiful, but how did you get it to be so big?"

"That's my little secret Yuki, and thank-you, I think it is quite lovely as well."

"So Moriko, why is there only white roses there in one stop?"

"You see, when I planted these roses, they were supposed to be red, and there was one red rose that always would bloom but the rest was always white. The red rose is always hidden by the white ones, it soon became one of my favorite spots in the garden."

"But why do the white ones hide the red one?"

"Who knows, they might be trying to hide their fault."

"Their fault, but how can a flower have a fault? All flowers are so pretty."

"Everything has a fault Yuki, if it is in appearance, personality or in the actions. People mostly try to hide their faults, most of the time they can but not always, but when you know their fault you will always being able to see it or know it is there no matter how hard they try to hide. The white roses try to hide the red rose, but since I know it is there they can't really hide it from me. Does that make any since?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, look at what we are, Yuki. We are vampires, and vampires need blood to survive but we are trying to find ways around that. Wouldn't you considered that a fault especially when we are trying to find peace with humans?"

"Now I think about, it could be considered a fault for us."

"But some think it is a fault when others could think it is a blessing for whatever reason, everyone thinks differently. A fault to one person could not be to another. When I look at these flowers I don't think it is fault to have a red flower in the middle, it is nature to have mixes of colors and shapes. I think it is quiet lovely to know that white roses came from red roses."

"It is really cool." Yuki smiled a bright smile towards Moriko. "So what is your favorite flower Moriko?"

"My favorite flower?" Moriko walked towards a small path way that was almost hidden, with a smile on her face. "Is the white rose." She disappeared in the path, with Diana after her.

"Wait Moriko your favorite flower is the white rose, so why don't you have more of them," Yuki ran after Moriko to find that the path was practically hidden from being seen, on the other side of the entrance she saw the whole path filled with white roses, "…around." Yuki was speechless to see all of them. Moriko and Diana blended in so where it would be hard to see them if the ground was covered in white petals that made it look like it was snowing in the path. "This is gorgeous Moriko."

"Thank you, Yuki."

Yuki continued to follow Moriko and Diana, until they came to a set of steps that went down next to a spring. To the right of the spring there was a gazebo, which had vines twisting up the pillars. Flowers were flowing across the ground making a small path that was just big enough to walk to the gazebo.

"This is amazing Moriko!" Yuki ran up to the gazebo, to see that there were stone benches with vines around them in between the pillars to sit on. Yuki watch Moriko walk up and sit on one of the benches. "Moriko, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I overheard you saying you said something you shouldn't have, can you tell me what you were talking about?"

"You were there last night weren't you?"

"But I understand that last night you were upset that we came to get to come back with us, you didn't-"

"What I said to that guy wasn't right."

"But it was true we all knew it was true."

"Even it was true, I had no right to say that."

"That may be true but you still shouldn't be mad at yourself for it, everyone says things that they don't mean when they are mad or upset," Yuki sighed. "Well if you change your mind about going to Cross Academy, then we'll be happy to have you there."

"Thanks."

"Well, bye, I hope I see you again and soon," Yuki waved goodbye to Moriko, and gracefully walked back through the path to the house, leaving Moriko and Diana at the gazebo.

Several months later, a limo was driving towards Cross Academy, with two passengers inside.

At the Academy, Headmaster Cross was getting ready for his two new students, and waiting for them. A knock at the door sometime later startled him. In came Yuki and Zero.

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" asked Yuki.

"Yes I wanted you to take these two new students to their rooms."

"Okay. If you would follow us we can show you to your rooms, by the way are you in the Sun dorm or Moon dorm?"

"Both," said a voice from one of the chairs.

"Both?" wondered Yuki.

"Well I need to be shown to the male Sun dorm," said the voice, the owner of the voice stood and turn towards Yuki and Zero.

Yuki gasped, to see Taro standing there. "Taro?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe you are here!" exclaimed Yuki. "So if you are here and there is two new students then, that means?" she saw Taro shake his head yes. "Moriko?" Yuki question out loud towards the other chair. The Headmaster just smiled at the scene.

A few seconds later the other person stood and turned around to the others. Yuki saw Moriko with a white skirt, a simple white blouse and her hair up in an elegant bun on the back of her head.

"Hello Yuki, Zero."

"I can't believe you are here, but I'm glad that you are!" screamed Yuki happily.

"Well, you guys can catch up later, Taro has already agreed to be a guardian, so he needs to get to his room before his first shift, so get going," the Headmaster shooed them out the door along with the two uniforms for Taro and Moriko.

"I still can't believe you guys are here! So, how did you talk Moriko into coming?" asked Yuki, walking along side of Taro, with Zero behind them heading to their where their guardian duties start for the day.

"Well after you guys left, she seem even more distant than ever, but one day she didn't the house, my mother thought something was wrong with her since she has never been sick and from what we been told and experienced vampires don't get sick very easily. We soon found out that she was packing her things to come here, and since she was going I could come as well, so we ended up here."

"So she didn't say a word to you guys that she decided to come here?"

"Well that wasn't unusual for my sister to decide something and not tell us, but what was unusual was that she is very up tight, which is strange to here but in even her quite manner she is never uptight about anything for a long periods of times, most of the time even when upset she isn't uptight. So something is bugging her, I hope she didn't decide to come because of me."

"Well let's hope that she'll end up liking it here and be fine, and I'm sure she can handle this so don't worry about Moriko."

Getting closer to their destination, they started to hear screams and squeals of joy, the fan girls of the night class was waiting for them to come out and head to class. The fan girls weren't too happy that there are now three guardians that will keep them from the night class, but they soon forgot when they saw the night class come out.

"Yuki, did the new student come today?" asked Kaname.

"Yes, I just took her to her room a while ago, she should be coming to class tonight."

"That's good."

"There is a new student?" asked Ichijo.

"Two new students," Kaname glanced at the new guardian recognizing him immediately

"Two new students?" questioned Ichijo, following the president of the night class's gaze. "Hey isn't that Taro?"

"It sure is!" exclaimed Yuki excitingly.

"Then the new student in the Night class is-?"

"We have a new student in the Night class?" questioned someone behind Ichjo.

"Yeah," said Ichijo turning to see Aido and Kain walking towards them.

"So who is this new student?" asked Ruka finally reaching the group.

"Hey look!" yelled a fan girl.

Everyone turned to see someone that most of the Night class and all of the fan girls from the Day class never seen before.

"Is that?" wondered Aido.

"But I thought she didn't want to come here," stated Ruka.

"Apparently she changed her mind," smiled Ichijo.

When Moriko, neared the Night class and the fan girls, the males all couldn't take their eyes of her, the females however, especially the fan girls glared at her with hate for how beautiful she looked.

"Hello Kaname."

"Moriko."

"I supposed this is what the Night class has to endure every time heading to class?"

"Well, it is not bad when the guardians are here. They do a very good job."

"Hmm…Taro."

"Yes sister?" asked Taro stilling trying to keep the fan girls back.

"You listen to Yuki and Zero and stay out of trouble remember you are not at home."

"Yes sister," Moriko started to head to class. "Moriko!" yelled Taro. Moriko glanced back to her brother. "Try to enjoy being here, okay." She gave him a small smile and continued walking.

"Well Yuki, we must be getting to class," said Kaname.

"Okay, bye!" Yuki waved as much as she could while keeping the fan girls back. With that the Night class headed to class and the first task for the guardians was done. The fan girls grew sad and finally went back to their dorms.

"Do you really think she'll like it here?" wondered Yuki.

"Who knows, nobody can tell what she'll do, all I know is that she seems more depressed lately more than usual."

"Sounds like Zero he always in a down mood."

"There are not many things here to be happy about," grumbled Zero.

"Well that's because you don't want to be happy about anything, so don't try to blame on anyone else."

"Who said I was blaming someone else?"

"I wasn't saying you were blaming a certain person, but everyone, you should try to lighten up a bit."

"Whatever, let's just make sure everyone is where they should be." Zero started to walk off.

"Well Taro, you can stick with me for a while until you know your way around the school," said Yuki, motioning Taro to follow her.

At another part of the school, class was about to begin.

"Well everyone, we have a new student, please make her welcome," spoke the teacher. "Will you introduce yourself and tell us about you."

"My name is Moriko Akita," Moriko heard whispers, 'Isn't that a human name?' and 'Is she even a noble to be here?'

"Everyone be quiet, you are being rude to Miss Akita. Miss Akita please, continue."

"If you all want to know why my name is human, it is because my family was close to some humans, and they wanted to show that even vampires can have human names."

"But doesn't explain your last name," stated someone in the class room.

"If I wanted you to know my life story I would tell you but I won't so you will never get an explanation."

"Well there is your answer everyone, now Miss Akita please sit down in any empty chair you like, and let's start class."

Every class Moriko was asked the same question, 'Why is your name a human name?' and she would answer the same way every time. No one spoke a word to her the whole night, except the teachers of course. Everyone just thought she was made to come here by her parents when the true reason is only known to her.

A couple of weeks later, everything was the same for the most part. Taro learned his way around the school in just a few days so these few weeks was easy for him. He has made many new friends and even grew an interest in Yori, Yuki's friend, and she seems interested in him.

While Taro was getting knew friends, Moriko still kept to herself, and the other Night class students kept to themselves. The only thing was noticed about Moriko, wasn't that she never said a word when not spoken to, she was very smart, she was able to answer every answer the teacher would ask her, it may not be in a long answer but it was right to the point.

Right now the three guardians were walking to the Night dorms because it was a day off for both classes, and Taro wanted to talk to Moriko. When reaching the Night class area, they saw, Aido and Kain waiting for them.

"Hello Miss Yuki, Taro and Zero," greeted Aido.

"Hi," waved Yuki, Taro nodded and Zero just stared. Aido and Kain turned around and started to walk away from them, Yuki, Taro and Zero followed the two.

"So why are you here?"

"Taro wanted to see his sister," gleamed Yuki.

"Well, a far as we know she is still in her room."

"Why is she there?" asked Taro.

"We don't know, but she does sit in her window if that counts."

Taro just sighed, he had hoped that his sister would have made just one friend or at least talked to someone during these few weeks. But he knew deep down that he was asking too much of his sister, he knew Moriko considered Yuki as her friend, that he is glad to know.

"Can you show me where her dorm is, please?"

"Sure, follow me." Taro followed Aido towards the dorms, while the others followed Kain.

"So, she doesn't come out of her room? That doesn't sound like her at all."

"Well, far as we know she is in her room, but we don't know for sure."

"Aido, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well, I was wondering what you think of my sister?"

"What I think of your sister?"

"Yeah, I know she side some mean things that night, especially towards you, I just wanted to know what others think of her, since she doesn't a socialite with anyone."

"Well, since she talked to Kaname when she first came here, everyone has left her alone because they think she is a really good friend with him, but I think some of them figured out that she is pureblood and they know to stay on good terms with her."

"Oh, so what do you think about her?"

In Aido's mind he was trying to decide what he did think about Moriko, but he started to hear singing.

"Do you hear singing?" asked Aido.

"Yeah, it sounds like Moriko."

When they got closer to the dorms, the singing stopped. But they saw a figure walking from the dorms.

_I always is wondering what I'm looking for_

_My mind goes through a lot_

_Deciding, thinking_

_Some are not even mint to be thought_

_Those thoughts I try to ride myself of_

_I feel like all I do is run around in a hazy fog_

_Never being able to find my way out_

_I need someone to stop me from running_

_Help me to get in the right direction_

_Is there anyone one I can trust telling my thoughts_

When the figure stepped into the moon light, it was Moriko with a pretty white knee length white dress.

_I need to clear my mind of everything_

_So I can find what I need out of this life time_

_But it is possible to find what you truly need_

_Someone please help me my mind is falling apart_

_My heart is slowly dying to where who I am will be no more_

While singing Moriko did noticed Taro and Aido standing there watching her. Upon singing her brother she smiled amidst singing. She walked over and grabbed Aido's hand, dragging him into the moonlight and started to dance. Both Taro and Aido was surprised what was happening.

_I see everyone with people that care for them_

_Will I ever get that?_

_I tell myself that I will_

_In my heart I know that is not true_

_While my mind is dying, my heart is turning black_

_To the turn of no return_

_Is there anyone out there able to help?_

_I can't do it alone anymore_

_Every time I try to stop it_

_It grows worse_

_I have heard that only true love can stop something like this_

_Is there such a thing?_

_I need to clear my mind of everything_

_So I can find what I need out of this life time_

_But it is possible to find what you truly need_

_Someone please help me my mind is falling apart_

_My heart is slowly dying to where who I am will be no more_

Moriko looked at Aido, almost like trying to see if he understood what she was saying.

_Someone help me before there is no return_

_Someone love me, need me, care for me_

_Awaken my blacken heart, make it bright again_

_Heal my dying mind_

_You don't have to be my true love to do this_

_All you have to do is love me until the day I leave this world_

_Just clear my mind_

_Give me what I need out of this life_

_Show me that I can find what I truly need_

_Stop my mind from falling apart_

_Give my heart the reason to live_

_Help me, love me_

_Be there until the end_

_Please_

_Be there until the end_

She gave him almost a pleading look but the look she was returned with nothing but a dumb found look. She backed up embarrassed on what she just did, but at the same time her heart was breaking on the fact that just sang a song that told what she felt like in front of her brother and a classmate. Moriko turned and ran back to her room.

"Wait sister!" cried Taro. He started after her but he stopped knowing it would do no good even if he followed her. Taro looked back at Aido, and found that no one was there. Sighing in sadness he looked back at the direction of his sister and then turned to head back to the others.

"Please can Yori and I go to town and get an outfit for the dance?"

"Of course Yuki-dear, but you're taking Zero and Taro."

"Alright! Thank-you!"

"You're welcome my dear daughter!"

Yuki went to find Yori, Zero and Taro to go to town. The guys was thrilled as ever to go shopping, but the girls planned on having fun in town because they are not allowed outside of the school very often.

"So, Taro, you didn't tell us what happened last night, you did get to see Moriko, right?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah."

"Just 'Yeah'? So what happened? Aido, didn't do anything did he?"

"No, actually she sang and danced."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Yori, on how wonderful Moriko sounds when she sings," exclaimed Yuki, excitingly.

"I'm sure she is," Yori giggled at Yuki. She stopped when she noticed Taro's face. "That isn't all that happened was it?"

"Huh?" Taro snapped back out of his mind. "Yeah, the song she sang was sad, but I think she was directing it towards Aido."

"Towards Aido?"

"Uh-uh he was the one who danced with her, but I don't think she realized it until the end that she was dancing him. After the last words were song, the look he give her, which was more of a confused look than anything, you could tell that something broke in her, but she ran off before I could talk to her. Then the next thing I know Aido was gone as well."

"I hope she is alright, and I'm sorry you didn't get to talk to Moriko."

"It's alright."

"But-"

"Yuki, he'll be able to talk to her at the dance," suggested Yori.

"But-"

"Yuki, everything is going to be alright."

"Okay."

"I thought you two needed to buy some dresses?" Zero asked irritated.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" the other three just sighed at their silly friend. "So, you two just go and get the things the Headmaster wants us to get as well, while we go to the clothing stores. Kay see you guys later, bye!" Yuki grabbed Yori's hand and dragged you away from the two young men.

Inside a store, the two young women, was trying on dresses.

"So Yori, what do you think of Taro?"

"Well, he is nice."

"Huh-um?" Yuki put her face in Yori's face.

"Ahh?"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know, Yuki?" Yuki sighed.

"Well least see if he'll take you to the dance."

"But, what about guardian's duty?"

"Well you know that Zero will be on duty even at the dance, so I think you can get away with dancing with Taro for awhile."

"Ummm…"

"Just ask him okay."

"Fine."

"Oh and that dress is you, you should get it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. What do you think of this one?"

"Perfect for a pure blood vampire," whispered Yori.

"Yori, you shouldn't say those things out here!" Yuki looked around afraid that someone might've heard them.

"I know, I know, but we need to hurry it's getting late."

"I know, Zero is going to be mad if we're, I know, come on we'll get these," they undressed quickly as possible and paid for the dresses. They rushed to fine shoes because they knew if they didn't hurry they would have an angry vampire waiting for them if they were late.

The day of the dance, all the girls were busy getting ready, especially the day class girls. They wanted to look their best for the night class guys. Two of these girls decided that they were going to wait and go to the Moon dorm and find Moriko and make sure that she was coming because of what other night. Yori didn't have to ask Taro, because he ask if he could take her to the dance as friends, which she gladly accepted, since she knew that if she didn't say yes, Yuki would for her.

When they reached the door to Moriko's room, they knocked, and waited for a response from someone inside.

The door they found opened by its self, but when they walked in they found that a vine from a plant close to the door was the one that opened the door for them. They placed their dresses on a chair and walked to the bed to find Moriko sleeping still.

"Moriko, you need to walk up," Yuki said kindly, while lightly patting her sleeping friend. She heard a mumble, she smiled, "Moriko, you need to wake up."

"Why?" Came a drowsy voice from the sleeping form.

"Because the dance is tonight and you need to get ready."

"I don't want to go."

"But we want you to go, and so does Taro, I'm sure he would want a dance with his sister."

The figure in the bed opened her crystal blue eyes and gave Yuki an annoyed glare.

"Fine."

"Great, we'll help each other to get ready, that one of the reasons we came here."

Moriko finally noticed that Yori was in the room.

"Sorry waking you up, Moriko, but Yuki insisted that all three of yes should get ready together," Yori gave Moriko an apologizing smile.

"It's alright, by the way how did you get in here the door was locked?"

"Well your plant let us in."

"I knew that plant was going to be a pain from the time it started to grow," growled Moriko softly.

"Why don't you get a shower and we'll through your clothes and see if we can find an outfit for you to wear," exclaimed Yuki.

"You don't have to, I just received a dress from my mother for this dance, apparently, the Headmaster told her that we were having a dance," Moriko walked to a dresser that had a mirror, and picked up a box and carried it to Yuki and Yori. "Here, you can look through the jewelry she sent and what I have and pick out something for me alright? I'm you two can come up with something that would match it." Moriko headed into the bathroom, allowing the two girls to open the box, while she wasn't enjoying the thought of going to the dance tonight. Just the thought of it gave her an upset stomach.

Later that night, Yuki and Yori headed to where the dance was being held. On the way, they saw Taro waiting for is date, he smiled at the two girls.

Yuki had on a pink dress with two straps on one side of top, loose fitting around the stomach, layered knee length bottom. Her hair pulled up in a bun that looked like it was tied up there, with pink ribbons weaved in, and her bangs curled to frame her face. Around her neck was a small 

pink stone, that had matching earrings hanging from Yuki's ears. With pink shoes that laced up around her ankles.

Yori had on a green halter top, form fitting around stomach, a bow on the hip and a jagged layered knee length bottom with a mid thigh slit on the left side of the dress. Her hair was pinned back with a green beret leaving a few bangs to frame her face. She had a bracelet with green stones on her wriest and matching earrings. Her green shoes had a ribbon that tied at her ankles.

"You two are beautiful tonight, I'm glad that I have one of you as my date tonight," he smiled giving his arm to Yori, so he could walk her the rest of the way to the party.

"Thank you Taro. Oh and Taro," smiled Yuki.

"What?"

"Guess who we got to come to the dance."

"You actually got her to come."

"Yep."

"And you should see how beautiful she looks too."

"Well I'm sure that you three are going to be the prettiest girls at the dance."

"We'll defiantly take that complement," Yuki and Yori giggled.

When they reach the room that the dance was being held, they spotted Zero leaning against the wall. The three walked over to him and stood waiting for Moriko. Everyone from the day and night class seemed to be there already.

"Yuki, my darling daughter, look how adorable you are, promise me you will dance with your dear father!" squealed the Headmaster, getting really girly on how Yuki looked.

"Sure."

"Yeah! Have fun everyone!" the headmaster left just a giddy as when he showed up.

"I wonder when Moriko is going to get here?" asked Yori quietly.

"How did you get her to come?" asked Zero.

"Well we asked her, and told her that Taro would be happy if she came," answered Yuki proud of herself.

The group of four started to hear whispers, looking towards the entrance of the room, stood Moriko.

You could tell that the gown was of the finest pure white silk. The bodice was form fitting with little scallops across the top of her breast. The embroidery flowed down the side of the bodice, of small rosettes and leaves. Below the waste a ribbon sash was tied at the side. The gown was amassed with the yards and yards of flowing white silk, reaching the floor. The inlays or dandy were topped with small silk roses. There was also a sash that was tied at her elbows, that went behind her and the ends looped around her forearms to rest on her wrist and floated in the air as she walked. Her bangs was parted on the left side, but pulled back with the rest of the hair into a loose bun, with a strand of hair in front of the ear on both sides hanging down. From the bun there were two braids hanging down to her waist.

The look upon her face almost looked sad and frighten at the same time. She scanned the room, spotting Taro and them, she started heading in that direction, ignoring the whispers of the other people in the room. She looked to be floating on air as she moved with the dress flowing about her.

"I told you that your beauty would catch their attention," exclaimed Yuki.

"Yuki-"

"I'm glad to see you here, Moriko."

Moriko turned to see Kaname with a calm but pleased look upon his face.

"Hello Kaname."

"I was wondering-"

"Ah miss?" a student from the day class stood there with a blush on his cheeks.

"Humm?"

"Ah…wou-would you … would you dance with me?" the young man asked nervously.

Moriko didn't say a word, all she did was lifted her hand up to the young man. He was surprise, but smiled and grabbed her hand gently and guided her to the dance floor.

Everyone in the room watched as the two reached the floor and started to dance. Twirling and swirling Moriko's dress flowed gracefully, and it looked as sparkles were in the air as she danced. Seeing her dance, the other young men wanted to dance with her, waiting for their turn.

One young man knew what it felt like to dance with her, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to have another dance with her or not, which made him very confused.

"Excused me, Yori?"

"Yes."

"Would you dance with me?" asked Taro with a blush in his face.

"Of course," she took his hand with a smile.

Upon seeing another set of dancers more couples started to come out onto the dance floor.

"They're just so cute!"

"Huh."

"Zero, I didn't ask for your opinion," he didn't say anything back to Yuki. "Well if you are just going to stand there all night, then at least dance one dance with me so you can go back to your all important standing." She didn't let him answer her because she dragged him towards the dance floor. But it wouldn't of matter, he was too surprised to answer anyway.

On the way Yuki, pushed her brother towards Seiren, "Go dance with her, you know you want to," whispered Yuki with an all knowing smile on her face. Kaname just looked at her, but he did it anyway because he knows Yuki will continue to tell him to do so the rest of the night unless he does it.

Dancing, listening to the soft music, letting it take her, changing to different partners every few minutes, she felt something inside of her jolt. She tried to finger out what she felt, it made her to feel a sense of fear for everyone that was around her. Moriko excused herself from dancing and headed to the balcony, let allow you to look over the school's garden and enable you to walk down to it. Trying to find the source of the feeling, only to tell that whoever was giving off the aura was coming this way. She could tell that the hatred wasn't directed toward anyone specific but to this who place, which made her worried about everyone's safety. Thinking on what to do, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Why did you stop dancing?"

"Why do you want to know?" Looking to see Aido, actually not having any fan girls around him.

"I was just wondering, geeze, and besides every guy in there is disappointed that you came out here."

"Does that include you as well?"

"Huh? ... No, I was just thought I would tell you and because it looked you were enjoying dancing with every guy anyway."

"Is that so?" Moriko just smiled at him, not looking at her. "Well thanks for telling me that there are at least a few guys that don't like me here, but for someone that doesn't, you sure do 

notice if I enjoyed dances," she whispered into his ear as she walked back toward the dance. Before she got too far Aido grabbed her arm.

"I-" he didn't get to even start what he was going to say because Taro called for her. Aido let her go, with a look that was a mixture of confused, relived and disappointment.

Upon reaching her younger brother, she saw him laughing with Yori, Yuki and an amused Zero behind them.

"There you are sister! I wondered where you went, we were looking for you but all we ended up doing was starting to laugh, sorry," laugh Taro.

"It's alright, I'm glad to see you are having fun."

"Moriko, we were also wondering if you would sing for us, you see Yori hasn't heard you sing before," asked Yuki with eyes saying 'say yes please.'

Moriko sighed thinking about the source of the feeling she had earlier, "alright I'll sing you a song, Yuki."

"Thank you, Moriko, you have such a beautiful voice, I'll tell the Headmaster and see if we can get everyone to listen, if that's alright with you?"

"Its fine, Yuki," answered Moriko.

A few minutes went by, the music stopped, the Headmaster stood with a goofy grin on his face. "Everyone I have found out that one of the students here tonight, is going to sing for us. From what I have been told she sings beautifully, so let's give her our attention. Moriko, come over here, they're all yours."

"Thanks," she stood there for a few seconds and then an amazing voice came and became a song.

_Looking in the mirror_

_All I see is a plain girl_

_Nothing special about me_

_But here I am fixing my hair_

_To make it look wonderful as I can_

_Putting on makeup to bring out my eyes_

_Blush on my cheeks to give some color_

_Lipstick to make my lips a different color from my face_

_My friends tell me that I look beautiful_

_All I see is a girl that isn't me_

_Now I must find something to wear_

_I slip into something simple_

_But my friends insisted that I would where something finer_

_So they singed me up to the point I couldn't breathe_

_Several layers of skirt to where I would step on it_

_Laced my neck with stones_

_Placed my feet in shoes that makes my feet hurt_

_They sprayed me with perform to the point I sneezed_

_Looking in the mirror the person that stared back_

_Wasn't the plain girl that was there before_

_Here I am now looking at everyone dressed up beautifully_

_I never would thought that I would be here looking like this_

_A nice man asked me to dance_

_While swirling and twirling_

_I thought what am I doing with my life_

_Should I be that plain girl I was or be like this unknown girl that I am now?_

_Almost letting tiers run down my cheeks_

_I smiled, remembering to have fun tonight_

_I can think about other things later_

_Tonight is to have fun and nothing else_

_In the reflection of the glass I now see a confuse girl_

_Who needs help to figure out her life_

_But who can help me?_

_I feel someone pull me back onto the dance floor_

_The dance was gentle and kind_

_Looking into his eyes I saw the girl that he sees me as_

_Oh I wish that I could be that girl_

_But that girl he is looking at is not me at all_

_In my room, whipping the makeup off_

_Combing my hair_

_Hanging up my dress_

_I became that plain girl again_

_Falling asleep, wishing I could those other girls I saw in those reflections_

_But knowing that it couldn't be, I can just be me_

Clapping slowly was heard, hoots and yellers from the Headmaster could be heard above the clapping.

"Thank-you, now let's get back to the dance," Moriko directed everyone after the clapping died down.

"That was good, Moriko!"

"Wonderful, sis!"

"Thanks," she smiled at her friends and brother, she was about say something but she had another jolt, a flash of a smirk showed in front of her eyes. Moriko started to fall to the ground, it was like all the energy was zapped out of her.

"Sister!" Taro was behind, Moriko as fast as he could keeping her hitting the ground.

"Oh Moriko!" gasped Yuki.

"What happened?" asked Kaname walking towards them.

"We don't know," answered Yori.

"She just fell to the ground," said Yuki, looking at Moriko who had half opened eyes leaning on Taro chest.

"_Taro_," whispered Moriko.

"Yes?" he moved his ear closer to his sister to hear her, her voice sounded so weak, his worry for her heightened.

"_Tell Kaname, that someone is coming to stop the idea of peace between…vampires…and hu…mans…_," Moriko closed her eyes from exhaustion and passed out.

"Moriko!?" When he decided she was okay, he finally processed what he was told. "Kaname."

"Humm?"

"I have something to tell you, but I can't say it here." Kaname shook his head in response.

"Well let's get here to her room," suggested Yuki.

"All of you go ahead everything will be fine here, you can tell me later alright," said the Headmaster, knowing that the committee members wanted to go but they were needed at the dance.

"Thanks Headmaster," Yuki smiled at her step father.

"Here let me take her," Zero leaned down to pick Moriko up, Taro just nodded at him.

Later in the Moon dorm, everyone waited for Taro to speak.

"What did you wanted to tell me, Taro?" asked Kaname.

"Before Moriko, passed out, she had told me that someone is coming to stop the idea of peace between vampires and humans."

"Stop the idea? But why are they coming here?" asked Yuki. "That idea is spreading in the world, so why here?"

"It's because the whole propose of this school is so that idea will come true, the only reason that idea is slowly spreading is because of how well this school is doing and if this school is destroyed, the idea of peace will be as well," answered Ichijo.

"So how did she know that this person is coming?" asked Aido.

"I don't know, that's all she said."

"Well we are going to have to try and find out who this person is so we won't be totally surprise when they come," Ichijo suggested.

"Yes, so everyone will have to anything they can do to find information on this person. Zero, you're the only person who can go to the vampire hunter association, so can who go there and see what you can find?" asked Kaname.

After deciding that Kaname was asking for his help, Zero said "Fine."

"Alright, I'll go and talk to the Headmaster about this, and everyone be on guard, we don't want anything to happen to the humans here," said Kaname as he walked out and headed to the Headmaster's office. All the other vampires trickled out to where only four of them were left.

"Taro, why don't you go to bed it's getting late, I'm sure you'll be able to check on Moriko tomorrow," offered Yuki.

"Kay," Taro walked over to Yori, he held out his arm, "Here I'll walk you to your dorm."

"Thanks," Yori smiled at him. Yuki, Yori, Zero and Taro walked outside of the Moon dorm. Yori looked at her two friends, "Yuki, you and Zero don't be out to late."

"We won't, goodnight you guys."

The two pairs walked separate directions doing what they are suppose to be doing at this time of night.

A week later the group met up again, not to their surprise they didn't find anything on which this person might be.

"So know found anything, what a pain," complained Kain.

"Well if the person is careful in what they do, there won't be anything, but at least we tried," emitted Ichijo.

"Sure, but this person is still coming, which by the way we don't even know if exists in the first place," rambled Aido.

"Why would Moriko lye about something like this?" asked an infuriated Taro.

"I'm not saying that she is lying about the guy but-"

"Taro, don't get mad at him, it's a natural thing to think that," said a voice. Everyone turned to see an exhausted Moriko, in a simple white dress, her hair flowing down her back to almost to her ankles, and her eyes were showing how tired she was.

"Moriko are you alright, you scared us, you've out for a week," cried Yuki.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Moriko, can you tell me how long you knew that there was someone coming?" asked Kaname, who was asking the very question that everyone wanted to know.

"I first found out while I was dancing at the dance, but at first I thought it was just an angry vampire, but the second time it was like he knew that I felt him coming so he made it very easy for me to tell what he wanted to do, which was when I fell to the ground. I had planned to mention it to you, Kaname, after the dance, which wasn't the case."

"So can you tell how close the guy is?" asked Zero.

"His only a few days away," everyone gasped at her answer.

"We'll have to come up with something to stop him," stated Rima.

"But what about the day students?" asked Yuki.

"We'll have to either see if we can send them home or have to keep them in their dorms," suggested Shiki.

"I'll talk to the Headmaster in the morning about this and that Moriko is awake and is fine, but let's talk about what we're going to do about our soon to be visitor," after Kaname said that the vampires except for Yuki and Moriko, discussed on what to do.

"So Moriko, you are alright right?" asked Yuki.

"Yes Yuki, I'm alright."

"Sorry sis, I just got mad when the idea about you lying came up," apologized Taro.

"Like I said it is just natural some to think that and you didn't what was natural, you defended your sister, it's alright, and no one was hurt by it."

"Why don't you sit down, Moriko?" asked Yori, "You still look very tired."

"Thank-you but I really just need to-"

"Just come on and sit, you're not going to miss anything by sitting down," Yuki dragged her friend over to the couch and sat down. "But not only do you look tired, you look sad, why?" she was answered, all she got was silence. The sadness in Moriko's eyes deepened. "Moriko, what's wrong, you know you can tell us."

"Have any of you wanted to do something but knew that you won't be able to do it?"

"Of course, there is always things I want to do but don't do it," answered Yuki.

"No as in can't do it because you won't be there."

"Well…umm…"

"What are you talking about sister?"

"Yes, Moriko, you're confusing us," stated Yori.

"Has it anything to do with that song you say awhile back when you dance with-"

"In a way, Taro."

"What song? Could you sing it again, for us?" asked Yuki, absolutely loving her friend's singing.

"Sure."

_I always is wondering what I'm looking for_

_My mind goes through a lot_

_Deciding, thinking_

_Some are not even mint to be thought_

_Those thoughts I try to ride myself of_

_I feel like all I do is run around in a hazy fog_

_Never being able to find my way out_

_I need someone to stop me from running_

_Help me to get in the right direction_

_Is there anyone one I can trust telling my thoughts_

_I need to clear my mind of everything_

_So I can find what I need out of this life time_

_But it is possible to find what you truly need_

_Someone please help me my mind is falling apart_

_My heart is slowly dying to where who I am will be no more_

_I see everyone with people that care for them_

_Will I ever get that?_

_I tell myself that I will_

_In my heart I know that is not true_

_While my mind is dying, my heart is turning black_

_To the turn of no return_

_Is there anyone out there able to help?_

_I can't do it alone anymore_

_Every time I try to stop it_

_It grows worse_

_I have heard that only true love can stop something like this_

_Is there such a thing?_

_I need to clear my mind of everything_

_So I can find what I need out of this life time_

_But it is possible to find what you truly need_

_Someone please help me my mind is falling apart_

_My heart is slowly dying to where who I am will be no more_

_Someone help me before there is no return_

_Someone love me, need me, care for me_

_Awaken my blacken heart, make it bright again_

_Heal my dying mind_

_You don't have to be my true love to do this_

_All you have to do is love me until the day I leave this world_

_Just clear my mind_

_Give me what I need out of this life_

_Show me that I can find what I truly need_

_Stop my mind from falling apart_

_Give my heart the reason to live_

_Help me, love me_

_Be there until the end_

_Please_

_Be there until the end_

"Oh Moriko, please don't think that!" cried Yuki, hugging her friend.

"Yes, it makes us sad to think that you are feeling that way," said Yori, trying not to cry herself, where Yuki had already lost the battle, and letting tears run down her face. All Taro could do was sit there watching his sister just sit there, wondering if she always felt this why or just when they started to come here.

Upon hearing the singing the group of vampires in the back of the room, stopped and listen, to one, who have already heard the song wondered why it was being sang again. But when they all heard what Yuki said and what she did they all knew something was wrong and no one knew what to do about it.

Somewhere not too far away, someone was getting ready to make their move, in destroying the possibility of peace. "So there are three purebloods there, huh? One of them can feel me coming…that's very interesting. Let's see what they can do."

The day has finally come. Every vampire on the school grounds could feel the presence of the intruder. Thankfully for them, the day class students and professors were given a few days off for some 'maintenance' on the Sun dorm.

When the intruder stepped on the school ground, he just smiled at the sight, he could feel it in the air that he wasn't welcome. He reached to an open area to see that he had a 'welcoming committee.' All he did was kept walking towards them. They could now tell that he had short black hair, yellowish eyes and wearing black shirt and pants.

"That's far enough, you are not welcome here," yelled sternly Ichijo.

"Well you don't even know who I am or the reason why I'm here," the guy stated innocently. "I'm Takeshi Isamu, and I'm here to see the person who could sense me coming."

"That isn't the only reason."

"Is that so, you told you that, I wonder."

"I suggest you leave, Taksehi Isamu," said Kaname.

"Sure, after I meet the person who told all of you that I was coming."

"If you don't leave, well make you leave," declared Zero.

"Well isn't it a vampire hunter, who has been turned into a vampire himself, isn't that ironic," laughed Takeshi. "So there is one pureblood and a vampire hunter which means two of the purebloods isn't and all I want to do is meet one those purebloods. That must be scared to meet the one that made her pass out."

"You're the one who did that?!" yelled Taro coming out from the tree along with Yuki and Yori.

"Of course, and thanks to you I only have to look for the last pureblood."

"I won't let you!"

"Why do you want to protect a vampire, I can see you were also been train by a vampire hunter as well?"

"That's simple she's my sister."

"Your sister? Hump, you're stupid to think that you're family to a pureblood because a vampire family wouldn't adopt a human and then let that human train as a vampire hunter."

"But a human family would adopt a vampire, it doesn't matter if we're from different races we are still family and I won't let you near her."

"So you all here stop me? Well let's see if you can," Takeshi started to emit an aura that glowed red and black. It was so strong that it pinned Yori and Taro on the ground, some of the lesser vampires ended up on their knees and the rest wasn't able to move very well. "How do you like it? Do you still think you can stop me?" Taheshi let out another laugh. The vampires that still could move tried to hit him, but they were knocked backed and ended up so beaten so quickly they didn't even realized it happened until they were on the ground not able to move. "I thought you were going to stop me and all that is left standing is the vampire hunter and the two purebloods." Yuki was standing in front of Yori and Taro, hoping they are all right and wondering where Moriko could be. "Are you going to try or because the others failed you are too scared to try yourself?" Kaname and Zero were trying to decide on what to do and hoped that whatever they did wouldn't end up leaving Yuki alone, and in the back of their minds they wondered where Moriko was. "Since its only you three left, I guess the other pureblood is scared to even she their face."

"Why would I be scared of someone like you?"

"Huh?" Takeshi, Zero, Kaname and Yuki looked to see Moriko standing there with a two piece white dress, and her hair up in a bun. "So you must be the last pureblood, welcome to the party. I'm Takeshi Isamu."

"It's Moriko Akita the last member of the Hume family."

"The last…member of the Hume family!" Takeshi just stood there, amazed that he is looking at the last member of the Hume, the very family that tried to create peace between the human and vampire societies. That very fact made his blood boil, his aura increased to the point only Moriko didn't have any trouble standing. Everyone watched as best as they could see what would happen, the ones who had seen Moriko practically broken the other night were amazed how strong she looked at the moment. "I'll destroy you so you can be with your pathetic family!" he darted towards her, but he was stopped to see ice forming around his legs.

"I don't think so, I think it's you is going to be destroyed," Moriko whispered in his ear, the ice crystallized his arms to where he couldn't even move.

Takesh increased his aura until he couldn't anymore, it didn't even faze Moriko. She placed her left hand on his back where his heart was and wrapped her right hand around his face digging her figure nails into his face. She started to dig her left hand in his back, and her right hand kept him still. She pressed her hand until she could grip his heart, and then pulled it out. Where her right hand dug into his face, he started to into ice himself, his heart in her left hand froze in solid ice, then she broke it until it was just leaving just blood on her hand. She stepped back watching as he turn into solid ice. When he was, she touched him, creating millions of cracks then finally broke in to ice crystals that disappeared, until Takeshi Isuma is no more, which means his aura was lifted off everyone.

"Please, if there is someone out there, here my cry, help us gain peace between humans and vampires. Allow human turned vampires tolerate blood tablets and help other vampires slowly gain the ability to not need blood anymore. Please help us to create peace," whispered Moriko. "Please help me to use every ounce of my power to make this request come true."

Moriko closed her eyes, glistening tears glided down her checks. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at the sky. She started to sing.

_Have you ever listened to nature?_

_It is telling me what I must do_

_Let the darkness in my heart out so_

_I can be the person I should be_

_But can I be a monster_

_Here with blood on my hands_

_Is that what will become of me?_

_A thing, a monster that people fear_

_Why is nature telling me to become that?_

_Listening, wondering what I should do_

_My dear, my love is that what you do?_

_We are the same in what we are_

_But we are different in who we are_

_Why do I need do become this to save everyone?_

_Do I need to become this to love you?_

_The flowers tell me that I'm pretty_

_Animals tell me that I'm kind_

_Trees tell me that I'm wise_

_But they all tell me that I'm not letting_

_Me be myself_

_It is true?_

_Am I keeping my true self locked up inside_

_If I unlock that part of me will I change?_

_Will I still be beautiful to the flowers?_

_Kind to the animals?_

_Wise to the trees?_

_I'm so confused on what to do_

_I see blood on my hands but I'm scared_

_To know that it's not my blood_

_Listening, wondering what I should do_

_My dear, my love is that what you do?_

_We are the same in what we are_

_But we are different in who we are_

_Why do I need do become this to save everyone?_

_Do I need to become this to love you?_

_Thinking about what I should do_

_All I can think about is you_

_You don't realize it_

_I never admitted to anyone or myself that I love you_

_Now I must go because I'm afraid that my presence in this world_

_Is not needed anymore_

_I will use my ability to open the human's hearts to be able to accept_

_The mysteries of our world_

_So there can be peace among all of us_

_Listening, wondering what I should do_

_My dear, my love is that what you do?_

_We are the same in what we are_

_But we are different in who we are_

_Why do I need do become this to save everyone?_

_Do I need to become this to love you?_

_I've decided that if I must let my darkness come forth_

_Then I can't stay_

_But I will always love you my dear_

_I know now that I need to be able to love who I am and love you_

_You're the person that I wish I could be with for the rest of my life_

_I love you_

_So please, please don't be sad for what I must do_

_This is my decision and only my own_

_It makes me happy to see you_

_My tears are pure as my decision that I'm making_

_Please don't worry I'll be all right_

_I'll always be here, my voice in the wind, singing happy songs in your ears_

_My beautifulness will be present in the flowers in the world_

_My kindness in the animals all over_

_My wisest of words engraved in every root of the trees_

_The love in my heart will be the peace between our world and in the human world_

_That is what I must do to be able to love you_

During the song she started to glow, her hair flowing like water in the air, she was a couple of inches of the ground. White glowing swirls and patterns was appearing on Moriko's skin. Everyone watched in awe, they also felt something stirring in them, even though no one told them what it was they knew what it was and who was doing it. After a few more seconds the glow from Moriko started to dime, when her feet touched the ground the glow was gone. Opening her eyes, everyone noticed that the life that was present in her eyes wasn't there anymore. The young woman that now stood in front of them looked worn out, drenched from life.

"Moriko?" asked Taro quietly, terrified of how his sister looked.

Moriko turned to face her friends, but she only looked at one of them, "Please forgive me, for what I have done," fresh new tears rolled done her face, but at the same time a happy/sad smile appeared on her face. At that time she started to disappear, before anyone realized that she was becoming see through it was too late to say anything.

"Sister!" Taro cried, but he was so in shock he couldn't move all he did was fell to his knees and cried, "Why sister, why did you have to leave?"

Taro wasn't the only one that was crying, Yuki, was as well, the others were just quiet unsure on what to do. But the one that was the most confused on what to do, the person she was specifically was talking to.

Something that wouldn't be noticed until later, there were two boxes, one with the tag that said 'for the blood tablet research' and the other, just said 'for you,' no one wouldn't have known who it was for if it was on the bed of that person. There're roses that was also found in Moriko's room, that had died, but the petals of the roses weren't withered or anything they just had fallen of the stems.

Because of that sad incident, in a few years the relationships between humans and vampires became better, the tolerance of blood tablets for former humans was to the point that almost everyone of them could take the tablets except for a few, but the number was growing slimmer each day. For the other vampires, the ability to not need blood was becoming common among them. And soon the other societies will be able to intermix again, without problems.

For the ones who had witness the incident was very into the matter of peace between vampires and humans. They helped to transform the Cross Academy into a more suitable place for humans and vampires to meet and go to school together. They make sure that everyone knows the story of Moriko Akita the last member of the Hume family and what she did for union of humans and vampires.

For the one whom Moriko loved, he realized that she love him even if she treated him badly when they first met, because of the gift she gave him. A gift that no vampire should receive, especially from a pure blood, a vile of her blood, along with a note, that read:

_Love,_

_I know we've didn't start on the right foot, I mostly blame that part on myself. And most likely you don't like me but I hope you will still read this. I gave you this letter to say something that I won't be able to say in person, because of what is going to happen. I'll do my best to help the idea of peace, and since you are reading this I'm not here anymore. So what I want you to know is that from the time I met you, I fell in love with you, I wish I could've told you in person but things don't always go the way you want. I'm sorry for the things I said, so I hope you can forgive me, even if you can't I still love you._

_Please enjoy the gift, remember the Hume family only gives out their blood to the one they love, and what people don't know is that a Hume member's love isn't always a vampire or _

_their husband/wife, they don't even have to be married to the one they love to allow them to have some of their blood. So it is my gift to the one I love and always will be my love._

_Moriko_

"Thank you Usagi, for helping."

"It was a pleasure to help you sir," answered a lady, who had on a strapless white dress, with a silver chain as a belt, along with a howling wolf necklace draped around her neck. She had white hair that was braided into two braids that hung on each side of her white fur covered wings.

"Is she here?"

"Yes, she is still sleeping, but everything is prepared for her like you asked."

"Wonderful," he paused, "Is there something wrong, Usagi?"

"Well sir, do you think she'll enjoy being here, being one of us?"

"That's a good question, it'll be discussed when she wakes up, do make sure she is taken care of until the decision is made."

"Will do," the lady angel headed to the newly built home in the clouds they called home.

Reaching the room where guest slept, she found that her guest was awaking and getting out of bed.

"Don't move to fast, your body is getting used to the changes it is going through," she sat next to the girl.

"Where am I?"

"You're in heaven, but not in just any part of heaven, you are where the Gods, Goddesses and angels live."

"But why?"

"God would like you to be an angel for him, only a few can be one."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the angel Usagi."

"Usagi, but isn't that-?"

"Yes, I was the wolf who brought you to your mother. I saved you from being killed and gave you a home and place restart your family's wishes about gaining peace between humans and vampires."

"Thank you, for saving me and giving such a loving family," the girl started to sob.

"Oh my dear you're welcome but what's wrong?"

"It's just…that I left…my friends…and h-i…they were my…first set of friends."

"I know and we understand that, I think that's why you were brought here, you knew what you had to do and accepted it and left everything one you held close to your heart there. Moriko, the child of the forest, you were so in tune with the earth they guided you to your destiny and helped you to fulfill that destiny, in return allow the earth will watched over your loved ones up close, while you can do so from here."

"Okay."

"When you are ready come to the largest building witch you can see from the door and come and discussed if you are going to be an angel or live among everyone else of the heavens, it is your choice, we'll be happy with whatever choice you make," Usagi got up and started for the bedroom door, "Oh and just to let you know, he got the letter and your gift, he said thank-you," Usagi smiled then left through the bedroom door, leaving a sad and confused Moriko. Moriko 

looked around the room, to find it appealing to the eye, spotting a balcony; she went out to see her new home.

Upon reaching the railing, she discovered a world of buildings, houses of all kinds, and the 'ground' was like made of clouds. She just stood there thinking of everything she went through and her friends and family, and what it would be like living here or with her family that is in heaven, she knew they were somewhere. Coming to a conclusion, two spots on her back started to tingle, then all of a sudden two wings formed, at first she was surprised but she smiled and grew excited for the events that will soon follow in her new life in as an angel.

"You're welcome, love."

That is the story of how a vampire became an angel, it proves that even though it seems something came from the deepest, darkest part of the world, they can still be the purest thing there is.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Picture of Moriko

neongenesisevarei./art/Moriko-Design-1-86048228

Moriko's dress

neongenesisevarei./art/dress-design-for-moriko-88209680


End file.
